SuperCat Bodyswap
by ijedi
Summary: Cat wakes up in Kara's body, and Kara in Cat's. The two try to manage living one day in the other person's body. Cat battles Non, while Kara acts as CEO of CatCo. I saw a few bodyswap fan fics, and wanted to write one as well.
Cat Grant had a good night, peacefully sleeping in her bed. During her rest, however, she once shook in the bed, but then everything returned to normal. Cat continued sleeping; an alarm clock interrupted the tranquility of her dream.

Cat sat up in her bed, looking at the alarm clock. Strangely, the clock seemed to be off. "Shit, I will be late. Why is my clock set up one hour after I set it yesterday?" wondered Cat Grant, sitting in her bed.

She looked around, not recognizing her surroundings. "Where am I? Carter," said Cat, but she did not hear anything.

"Carter?" Cat saw a phone near bed, and lifted it. The cellphone did not resemble her own. "What is going on?"

A few minutes later, the phone rang. Cat saw "Alex," written on the phone. She slid the bar and opened it.

"Kara, I need your help at DEO," said the voice.

"Excuse me, who is this?" asked Cat.

"Kara, what's going on?" asked the voice. "It's me, Alex, your sister."

"I don't have a sister. Wait, my name is not Kara," said Cat. She did not know what was going on, but she considered that some of her employees decided to pull a prank on her.

"Kara, you must be confused. You had a fight with that alien last night, and were hit by some red laser. Are you sure you are fine?" asked Alex.

Cat looked around and saw a mirror. She looked in it, seeing the face of her assistant. "What the hell, why do I see Sunny Danvers face in the mirror?" asked Cat.

"Sunny Danvers? Wait, what is going on? Who am I speaking to?" asked Alex on the phone.

"My name is Cat Grant, and I want to know why I am looking in the mirror, seeing Kara Danvers face," said Cat.

"Shit," said Alex. "I will see you soon. We need to talk, Miss Grant."

"I don't have time, I need to get back to work. Since I ended up somehow in Kiera's body, it stands to reason that she ended up in mine," said Cat. She then ended the conversation, putting the phone away.

Cat looked over the clothes, trying to find something respectable. While she was in Kara's body, she still wanted to dress well. She approached the various articles of clothing, only to notice one blue, red, and yellow outfit hanging as well.

"I knew it," said Cat. A plan occurred in her mind how she would make Kara to admit that her assistant was indeed Supergirl.

On the other side of the town, Kara Danvers was walking impatiently in the room of her boss. She already figured out she was in the wrong body, and tried to understand how she ended up in Cat's body.

"Mom, I have a science project today," smiled Carter.

"May I look?" apparently Carter woke up already, and began eating his cereal. Kara briefly looked at the power point, finding it to be very detailed. "Wow, this is a very well developed analysis. I was surprised to see you get these conclusions, but you made such great connections between all this data."

Carter looked at Kara, raising his eyebrows. Kara immediately stopped talking, since apparently her boss wasn't as interested in science as she was. Sure, Alex was the scientist, but she knew quite a bit about science herself.

Kara and Carter went to the garage. The car drove to the school, where Kara dropped Carter off. She then journeyed to CatCo, unsure how she would deal with her boss, especially given the two of them changed bodies.

Cat Grant was the first to arrive at the company. By habit, she exited her private elevator, walking towards her office. Her IT expert stopped her. "Hey Kara, I know that you are bulletproof, but even you are not immune to Miss Grant. I am afraid for your wellbeing," said Winn.

"Thank you," said Cat. She tried to sound like her assistant, so that she would not raise any suspicion about the body swap. "But I can handle myself."

To Winn's horror, Cat walked towards her office, sitting at her desk. Once again, someone bothered her; this time it was James Olsen.

"Kara, what are you doing? Miss Grant will be here any minute," said James.

"So," said Cat. She sat comfortably at her desk.

"Kara, I don't want you to get fired. You said that being Cat's assistant is just as important to you as you being Supergirl," said James.

"Interesting," thought Cat. "Both Wick and James seem to be aware of Kiera's secret."

"You may go James. Go see Lucy," said Cat.

"Kara," said James.

"Olsen, leave," said Cat. James left, and Cat sat at her desk alone. She was at peace.

Soon the regular elevator has opened; Kara stepped out of it. Everyone in the office looked at her, since to them Kara was their boss. They wondered why Cat Grant would even ride in the regular elevator. As Kara walked to the office, everyone immediately cleared the path, not wanting to make Cat Grant annoyed.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kiera Danvers," said Cat, looking at her own body.

"Miss Grant, I have no idea how this happened," said Kara.

"I know. But we need to talk. Come Kiera, we need to speak where nobody would see us," said Cat. Kara looked at her body, where Cat Grant currently resided.

"Yes Miss Grant," said Kara. The two women left the office, walking to a conference room, which did not have glass doors and walls for everyone to see the two talking. And while Kara and Cat walked as if nothing major has happened, people were puzzled just why Cat Grant of all people was following her assistant Kara Danvers. Winn looked at James, but the photographer just shook his shoulders.

Kara and Cat arrived the conference room. Cat closed the door, and locked it. "Now Kiera, we have a few important things to discuss," said Cat.

"Yes Miss Grant," said Kara. Cat began to unbutton her shirt. "Miss Grant?"

The large "S" was now visible on Kara's body. "Can you explain this to me?"

"I," said Kara.

"Admit it, you lied to me. You are Supergirl. I saw your costume in your room. Your sister called, and she annoyed me with some DEO emergency," said Cat.

"Oh no," said Kara.

"Kiera?"

'Miss Grant, I need to go. Alex and Hank need my help," said Kara.

"You are not going anywhere. You lost your powers, and I have them now for the time being," said Cat. Kara nodded, as Cat began to button up her shirt.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kara.

"I think it is obvious. I am going to go and help your sister, and wherever this DEO is, and you would have to act as me, presiding over CatCo. But don't you dare fire anyone," said Cat.

"Yes Miss Grant," said Kara. The two women exited the conference room.

"I saw that James and Toyman Junior know about your secret," said Cat. Kara nodded.

"Good. We need to speak to them both," Cat and Kara returned to Cat's office. Kara tried to make the best Cat Grant's impression, calling her two friends in the office.

"Miss Grant," said Winn, as the two men entered their office, and looked at Kara.

"Winn, James, we have to tell you something," said Kara, looking at confused faces of her friends, who were not expecting their boss to speak to them in such friendly manner.

"Miss Grant?" asked James.

"We don't have time for confusion, Olsen. Kara and I swapped bodies somehow during the night," said Cat.

"Wait, so you know about," said Winn.

"Yes, Winn, Cat knows," said Kara.

"This is very weird," said Winn.

"I know. Since I don't have my powers, I would have to stay at the office, while Miss Grant will fly to DEO to help Alex. But Miss Grant doesn't know how to get there," said Kara.

"Oh. Miss Grant. I will give you a mini GPS which will help you get to DEO facility," said Winn.

"Good. Now off you go," said Cat. Winn soon gave the device to Cat. She excuse herself, went to the restroom, and soon in her Supergirl outfit flew to DEO, leaving Kara, Winn, and James at CatCo.

"This is really strange," said Winn.

"I know," said Kara, looking at the schedule. "Shit, I have a meeting that starts in twenty minutes."

She began reading notes to better prepare for the meeting. While Kara worked in CatCo, Cat flew to DEO, soon landing at the facility.

"Supergirl, we have a situation," said Hank, approaching Cat.

"Who are you?" asked Cat.

"My name is Hank Henshaw, Miss Grant. We are aware of your problem, and are currently working to resolve this situation, but we also have a hostile alien sighting," said Hank.

"Miss Grant, we need your help," said Alex.

Cat nodded. "Where do I need to fly?" asked Cat. Alex provided the information, and Cat immediately took off, flying to some deserted facility, where a few aliens were pillaging the scientific equipment.

Cat looked at the aliens, but after they saw her, they all immediately took off, flying in different directions. Another alien landed in front of Cat.

"We meet again, little girl. It's time for me to finish you," said Non, flying at Cat, and punching her. Cat flew back, hitting a wall, crushing it into rubble.

"Strange, you are usually more talkative and aggressive? There is an expression on earth, I think. Cat got your tongue?" asked Non.

Cat was not amused. She was especially frustrated that this Kryptonian just made a pun on her name without even realizing it. Cat flew at Non, punching him in the face.

"This actually feels good," said Cat. She looked at her hands, and then continued punching Non, being now fully in control of her new powers.

The two fought for a while. Non was the better fighter, since Cat knew nothing of fighting, yet her invulnerable new body helped Cat withstand all the damage Non threw at her. At one point, a squad of agents arrived at the facility, pointing their guns at Non.

"This isn't over, Kara Zor El," said Non, flying away.

"I am sorry I was not of much use," said Cat, looking at Alex.

"It's fine. You did help us stop Non from destroying this facility," said Alex.

Cat saw the time on Alex's watch. "Kara. I need to return to CatCo before Kara makes a fool of herself," said Cat, taking off, and flying back to the city. Alex returned to DEO, where she called Max to help her.

When Cat arrived, she saw Kara sitting at the office again. "Hello Miss Grant, the meeting appeared to be successful," said Kara.

"Thank you Kara," said Cat. Kara smiled and hugged Cat. While cat looked at the balcony, Kara saw her friends faces, which almost made her laugh out loud, since they were still not used to seeing Kara in Cat's body.

That night, Kara picked up Carter, and the two women arrived at Cat's house. When Carter went to do his homework, Kara and Cat opened the door for Alex, who brought some device. She used it to shot some energy at both women. Cat and Kara closed their eyes, and when they opened them, they realized that they were back in their bodies.

"Alex," said Kara, running at her sister, and hugging Alex, while actually being present in her own body.

"Take care, little sister," said Alex, leaving the house.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Cat

"Miss Grant?"

"I learned about your secret. I also understand that you don't want to leave my company, so you are free to stay, but this little adventure changed things. I think we need to talk about everything that happened," said Cat.

"Yes, Miss Grant," said Kara, recommending a small coffee shop for them to meet.

"Honestly Kara, I don't want to go to a coffee shop. No, schedule a dinner for two at one of my favorite restaurants," said Cat. Kara nodded and then left the house. Both women knew that this day changed their lives, but they could not imagine that they began falling for each other.

A/N: So I saw a few body swap fan fics, and wanted to write one as well.


End file.
